Abdul Amad
Abdul Amad was a representitive of the Saudi Arabian government during Days 1,2, and 3. He was responsible for numerous terrorist attacks, such as the assassination of California Governor Dave Beckett, the detonation of two nuclear bombs (one unsuccessfull, one partially successfull) the development and usage of 3.10 poison gas, and the auctioning of the Cordilla Virus. He was also responsible for holding Rick Jackson in a Saudi Arabian prison for three years, because of Rick's single-handed assault against the Saudi Arabian Consulate on Day 1. Day 1 Abdul was never on screen in Day 1, until the very end, when the camera is to his back. He tells Rick Jackson that he is responsible for a Saudi Arabian Ambassador's death and the deaths of two Saudi Arabian Consulate guards. When Rick begs him to kill him, Amad then says, "You're far to valuable to kill, Mr. Jackson." Then, the season ends with the ship they're on sailing into the distance. Day 2 At the beginning of Day 2, Abdul Amad gives Rick Jackson back to the US after being paid $150 million dollars. The FBI intended for Rick to be sacrificed and for a terrorist group to stop realeasing poison gas across the US. Afterwards, it is revealed that Abdul is involved in the poison gas attacks across the US, and helps Abu Iraz plant a canister of the gas in the FBI San Franciso building, while Rick Jackson is standing guard (Rick was undercover at the time.) Afterwards, Rick kills Abu Iraz and takes Abdul into custody. Later, the gas canister goes off in the FBI building unexpectedly, and a group of employees baracade themself in a conference room, while Abdul is safe in medical. After the attack is stopped and the gas is taken out of the building, Abdul kills two doctors in medical and attempts to escape. Rick later shoots Abdul in the foot and brings him back into custody. Abdul says that a man named Adee Bredenko has the 19 other canisters of gas, and plans to use them at a natural gas center. After Rick destroys all the gas and takes Bredenko into custody, Bredenko says that Abdul has a higher up; United States President Jackson Hicks. Bredenko is later shot after revealing to Rick that there is an audio recording with Abdul Amad and Jackson Hicks talking about the assassination of Dave Beckett, which shows that Hicks was also involved in that conspiracy. Once Rick and Chris Andrews obtain the recording, somehow Abdul had escaped custody and had been at the bank where the recording was when Rick and Chris got there. Abdul then took Chris hostage, and demanded that Rick give him the recording or Chris would die. Abdul got the recording and then escaped. Rick later cornered him and found that the recording wasn't on Abdul. Rick was then tazered by an unknown conspirator, and it was found out that the recording Rick had originally given Abdul was NOT the real recording. Abdul and the unknown conspirator made a video tape demanding that the recording be given back to them, or Rick Jackson would die. An hour later, the exchange took place, and the real recording was taken and later destroyed. Rick then said he was going after Hicks himself, and later made Hicks incriminate himself via hidden tape recorder. Before Hicks was kidnapped by Rick however, he told Abdul that he should leave the country, so Abdul fled and didn't return for a year. Day 3 When Rick Jackson had persuaded Sergio and Jose Hernandez to assist him in buying the Cordilla Virus from Mitchell Stewart, Stewart announced that another buyer was interested in the virus. The second buyer, was Abdul Amad. After the silent auction, it was revealed that Abdul had won the virus. When Sergio Hernandez stole the virus from Abdul, it later was revealed that it was a hidden bomb, and that Mitchell Stewart intended on ripping off the buyer and escaping with the real virus. When Rick took Abdul into custody, it appeared that Abdul was useless and didn't have any knowledge about where the virus was; he was just a buyer. After Abdul attempted suicide, he escaped from the interrogation room and was later confronted by Jake Andrews. When Abdul was moments away from killing Jake, Rick shot him in the chest, and told Jake to leave the room. Rick asked Abdul if he had anymore useful information. Abdul claimed he did, right when he was reaching for his weapon. Rick then said, "No you don't..." and shot Abdul three times in the chest.